life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea World
SeaWorld is a United States chain of marine mammal parks, oceanariums, and animal theme parks owned by SeaWorld Entertainment. The parks feature killer whale, sea lion, and dolphin shows and zoological displays featuring various other marine animals. There are operations in Orange County, Florida; San Diego, California; San Antonio, Texas; and previously Aurora, Ohio. On March 5, 2007, SeaWorld Orlando announced addition of the Aquatica water park to its adventure park family, which already includes SeaWorld and Discovery Cove. SeaWorld parks also feature thrill rides, including roller coasters like Kraken and Manta at SeaWorld Orlando and Steel Eel and The Great White at SeaWorld San Antonio. Journey to Atlantis, a combination roller coaster and splashdown ride, can be found at all three parks. The parks were owned by Busch Entertainment Corp., the family entertainment division of Anheuser-Busch, which is best known for brewing beer. In 2009, Busch Entertainment was sold to the Blackstone Group and subsequently renamed SeaWorld Entertainment. In 2013, Blackstone sold 37% of SeaWorld Entertainment in an initial public offering. The parks' marine mammal collections have been the subject of public debate over the years. The 2013 documentary film Blackfish, produced after a SeaWorld Orlando trainer was killed by one of the park's killer whales, increased the scrutiny and has led to decreases in attendance, profits, and the company's share price. It is a major theme park competitor to Six Flags, Walt Disney Parks & Resorts, and Universal Parks & Resorts. In 2016, SeaWorld announced that they would end their in-park breeding programs, and eventually phase out their killer whale shows altogether. If humans disappeared, how long until the seaworld parks vanishes forever? Life After People 1 Second After People People disappeared forever. 1 day after people Power Grids fail. 3 days after people Penguins, seals, sea lions, fur seals, walruses, and sea turtles got out of their aquariums. But whales, dolphins, and manatees are trapped inside. Will they ever get out or die? 4 days after people Some planes crashed into dolphin, whale, and manatee aquariums, spilling the water and the animals out of their enclosures. They were washed out into nearby rivers, with some such as dolphins (bottlenose dolphins, commerson's dolphins, etc) and whales (beluga whales, narwhals, pilot whales, etc.) migrating out into the seas, while manatees and others stayed in rivers to feed on freshwater plants. 120 years after people All seaworld parks are gone forever due to sunlight, rain, and wind. 1,000 years after people The parks might be long gone, but the animals that they kept had survived and are now thriving in lakes, rivers, and the oceans of California, Oregon, Baja California, Mexico, Florida, and other nearby states. There are now freshwater descendants of sea turtles, penguins, pilot whales, beluga whales, narwhals, comerson's dolphins, bottlenose dolphins, orcas, seals, sea lions, and walruses. Category:North America Category:USA Category:California Category:Texas Category:Florida Category:Orlando Category:San Diego Category:San Antonio Category:Amusement Parks Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Animal Species Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Season 3 Category:Reconizable Buildings Category:Season 5 Category:Science